This is not a continuation-in-part of a previous application, not one that is co-pending.
Gabriel used his own resources on every phase of this project.
None of the work on this invention was performed under any Federally-Sponsored or State-Sponsored research and delvelopment.
1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of load-snatching, material handling and personnel rescuing apparatus, in which the entire load is scooped up without the need of load cables and hooks. The apparatus may be suspended from a helicopter. The pilot may assist in the load-lifting and releasing operations. This disclosure with illustrations describes how the task of retrieving a load or rescuing a person can be performed more precisely, with less possibility of the suggested apparatus causing any injury to the load. In Gabriel""s previous invention, U.S. Pat. No. 5,868,357, dated Feb. 9, 1999, resilient, flexible fingers or extensions thereof, assist in obtaining the above goal of not causing injury to the load. However, no provision has been made to prevent swaying of the load, while suspended, under wind-gust conditions.
2. Description of Prior Art
The inventor is only aware of patents issued under his name that relates to his present invention. U.S. Pat. No. 5,868,357 has automatic features, such as an ultrasonic distance sensor, bipolar magnets at the hammerheads above the main pivot pin to achieve either repulsion or attraction of the hammerheads, and strain gages mounted on the grasping fingers to achieve sensitivity, but it does not possess wind-gust alleviation ability while suspended, to avoid swaying of the suspended apparatus. It is not the object of this invention to repeat the features of apparatus"" previous Gabriel patents, such as inflated pillows for securing the scooped up load or inclusion of an electric motor to perform either the separation or bring together of the apparatus"" lower portions. The surveillance camera 176, U.S. Pat. No. 5,826,825, may be missing in this invention, but it could be suspended from a compressed air tank mounted on the surface of the main pivot pin of the apparatus.
None of Gabriel""s previous inventions, such as U.S. Pat. No. 5,209,538, incorporates a wind gust alleviation technique for an apparatus subject to such climatic conditions, needed for precisely lowering the apparatus over an object to be scooped up.
This is a multi-purpose cargo, personnel lifting apparatus with automatic loading and unloading capability, suspended from either a derrick, crane or hovering air craft.
Because of its ability to pick up the entire load automatically and remotely without the aid of ground personnel, in the presence of wind gusts, this apparatus could be of much assistance to the military for rescue missions of personnel in the battlefield, in rough seas, on mountainous regions, on roofs of burning buildings or in areas of toxic fumes.
The load on a surface may be scooped up remotely with the aid of distance sensors, a surveillance camera and a CRT monitor in the helicopter cockpit. In order to perform this task successfully, the aircraft needs to hover over a ground reference within a prescribed deviation therefrom, with the aid of flight information display in the cockpit and an aircraft stabilization system which would minimize the tendency for the slung load to oscillate. Under the effect of wind gusts, the suspended load would oscillate back and forth, regardless of the capability of the aircraft""s stabilization system. In order to prevent the load from oscillating, a technique is needed to counter the effects of wind gusts, regardless of their direction. At the time an apparatus is about to be positioned over an object to be retrieved is really the critical time for the apparatus not to sway back and forth under the effect of wind gusts. A technique using tanks or cannisters with compressed air and outlets to counter the effects of wind gusts has been designed. Sensitive microswitches, which close the circuits of solenoid-operated valves allow bursts of high velocity air to be emitted opposing the effect of wind gust on the apparatus. Hence, the apparatus can be more safely, reliably positioned over the object to be retrieved or rescued.